You know you love it
by WolfFrenzy5
Summary: Ciel thought he had lost his perverted friend, Alois, a long time ago when he moved. He dreads the day when the blonde transferred to his school and hates how Alois will suddenly be becomming very much apart of his life, again.Alois x Ciel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, So guess what? I 've decided to write a Kuroshitsuji fan fic ;u;! Aren't you guys excited now? You should be : because It's going to be fucking worked on as much as possible! This is really special cause It will be my first for this anime. Plus, I have a Kuroshitsuji family… and I really want to impress my slutty Alois~! I love him so much! (I'm Ciel… pfft so yea… those feelings are new XD) This is also for my Dear Alois' birthday! It's tomorrow so I decided to make this story for his birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALOIS! He better love this XD I had actually started this earlier and had like… five pages done… when I suddenly lost it all. I was like "SHIT NOOOOOO!" *sigh* good things just don't happen to me XD. So anyways… I don't know what the plot to this is… :/ I just hope Alois loves it. HERE THAT ALOIS? LOOOOVE IT! : *awkwardly screams love it for to long while backing away into the shadows, the words slowly fading and beginning to echo* lD…. Ima dork… Anyways, as you guys can guess, this will be Alois x Ciel. Rated M since… well… it's Alois… I mean… you don't even WANT to know what he did to me in the bathroom the other night…. Erm…. Disclaimer time! :D Oh and this chapter will be flipping between Ciel and Alois' post… so bear with me XD *poofs a bear suit on* rawr owo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshit-**

**Alois: You said shit… :/**

**That's in the title ene….**

**Alois: You still said it…**

**Shut up! Let me get this done!**

**Alois: can I do it?**

**w-what? No!**

**Alois: Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeee?**

***sigh* fine**

**Alois: :D Yay! We do not own Kuroshitsuji~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME *prances around happily* (Youaresogay)**

**You know you love it**

**Chapter one**, Notice me!

Ciel Phantomhive was an every day anti-social student. He had only one friend, his cousin, and didn't intend on making more. The boy was thirteen. He was being raised by a man named Sebastian, since his parents had died in a house fire.

Ciel once had a good friend, though he didn't care about him anymore. That boy was out of his life, and he was glad. The boys name was Alois Trancy. Ciel knew he would never see that blonde slut again, and I made him happy. Alois had always been perverted towards Ciel, which was just odd. Alois had even gone as far as waking Ciel up in the middle of the night, to kiss him. He didn't ever want to see Alois again.

Sadly, thanks to his fucking luck, that very thing that he didn't want was going to happen. Ciel just didn't know it yet.

Ciel sat there, bored, when finally the teacher came in. The teacher came in. The male had glasses, black hair, and went by the name ''. That always amused Ciel in a way, since it made him think of that slutty singer, Brittany Spears.

Before Ciel's thoughts went any farther, he looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a cream colored thin sweater that was a bit to large. The sweater went to around his hips, and the sleeves were a bit long which meant that they stopped at his palms, instead of his wrists. Ciel was wearing some simple black sweats and sneakers, and his eyes patch, nothing special. Ciel had completely ruined one of his eyes in the panic of the fire, in which killed his parents, so he tended to wear an eye patch.

stood in front of the class and cleared his throat, gaining the kids attention quickly. The children were use to harsh ways of teaching, so they knew when to shut the hell up.

"Class. We have a new student. He comes from a rich family and must be treated like any other student, understood?" said and the class nodded quietly. The door knob turned and every ones eyes watched it closely as the door slowly opened.

What happened next was something no one had expected, especially not Ciel.

A cheerful blonde with knee high boots, booty shorts, a vest, a jacket over his vest, and a hat busted into the room. He cheered some as he came in and did a few twirls before stopping in front of the class. He smiled and waved to the class.

Ciel was mentally praying to GOD that this wasn't who he thought it was. It couldn't be… right? There was NO way he could be found! That's what Sebastian told him. THIS WAS IMPOSSIBLE!

The blonde smiled widely as he started to introduce himself. "Hellooo, My name is Alois Trancy and I'm really excited to be transferring here! I can't way to-"Alois cut off and he froze. By froze, Ciel literally meant he froze. The boy wasn't moving at all or blinking, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

Alois slowly, kinda like a robot, and stopped when he was looking dead at Ciel. Ciel caught his breath and sank down in his seat some, returning the stare. Everyone in the classroom looked from Ciel to Alois, confused.

"CIEEEL!" Alois screamed suddenly and ran over, ignoring the gasps he got as he jumped on the desk, sliding over it and awkwardly onto Ciel's lap instantly. Ciel's eyes widened and before he could do any thing in protest, Alois smashed their lips together.

The class gasped in shock and confusion as Alois pulled away and hugged Ciel tightly. "Oh Ciel! I thought I'd never see you again!" Alois squealed. Ciel growled and gritted his teeth, quickly pulling his hands up and pushing Alois off his lap. There was a hard thunk as Alois' ass made rough contact with the ground.

"W-what the fuck! Ouch that hurt Ciel!" Alois whined and slowly stood, huffing in anger and placing his hands on his hips. "What was that for?" He asked.

"One, for thinking I'm still your friend, Two, for kissing me, Three, for causing a scene in the middle of class, with all the kids staring at us now." Ciel said and then turned his attention away from Alois, not wanting anything to do with him.

Alois gaped at Ciel in a way, he never thought he would hear his precious Ciel say such things. He was SO not causing a scene! Alois pouted and crossed his arms. "Ciel, that's so rude to say." He stated and shook his head some and then smiled again. "Oh well, were still best friends, of course!" Alois said and hugged Ciel. "I can't wait to see your home! Oh and Sebastian! Plus I need to know what things your into know and-"

"Will you shut up and sit down already?" Ciel growled and got a blank expression from Alois. The blonde waited a second, expecting an apology, but getting none. Ciel waved him off as he slowly went to the one spot Ciel didn't want him, behind him.

Alois sat down and smiled at Ciel. He knew that Ciel must be thrilled to see him! After all, Alois was his first kiss. Who wouldn't want to see there best friend/ first kiss again?

Ciel was going to dread the rest of the day. He thought he had finally escaped Alois a few years ago, having Sebastian move them to a place were there was NO way Alois could find him and stalk him. Ciel would either die, or find another place to move. He couldn't handle Alois… the boy was to loud, clingy, perverted, aggressive. It was all to tiring to keep up with! And believe him, he's tried.

Ciel felt a few fingers run through the back of his hair and mess with the strap to his eye patch. Ciel growled some and moved his hand back behind his head to slap Alois' hand but instead found it being gripped by the blonde's free hand. Alois started to pull his hand back, towards him, which was becoming painful.

Ciel let out a hiss of pain and tried to get his hand back, making Alois only pull harder, increasing his pain. Ciel watched carefully as he went on with his lecture before turning to were his legs were hanging out at the side of his chair and he was facing the wall beside him. He sighed in slight relief at the fact that this positioned made his arm stretch in a straight way.

Ciel looked at Alois in annoyance as the blonde slowly kissed each digit and then started to lick them. Ciel shivered in disgust and yanked his hand back. Narrowing his eyes at Alois and mouthing "I hate you!" Alois smiled, obviously not understanding, and pulling out some paper while he started to write something on it.

Ciel turned around, to sit facing the right way in desk, and began to listen to lecture. He was listening for a few minutes before he suddenly jumped slightly when a folded paper fell from his shoulder and onto his lap.

Ciel eyed the paper, picking it up, and unfolded it. There was writing on the inside and Ciel sighed when he realized that Alois had sent him a note. Ciel read the note quickly, not caring much about it until he was done.

Note:

Awww I love you too Ciel~! I'm sooo happy to see you again! Fyi You look adorable in those clothes! Did you pick them, or Sebastian?

-Love, Your sweet little Alois~! 3

Ciel growled quietly and started to right on the paper. He finished quickly and tossed it behind him, knowing that Alois caught it. Ciel listened as he heard the paper un fold and there was a quiet gasp from the one behind him.

Ciel's Note:

I Didn't say I loved you, I said I hated you! I don't ant you here and I don't want you being my friend so leave me alone!

-Ciel

Ciel sighed when he felt the note on his shoulder. He reached up and opened it, slowly reading what Alois had to say about his comment.

Alois' Note:

D-don't say that Ciel! You know you're my best friend! I thought we were always going to be friends; that's what you promised me… I-I guess… I… misjudged you, Ciel…

-Crying blonde

Ciel sighed at the note and shook his head, he couldn't believe he was writing this. Ciel finished his note soon and passed it back to Alois.

Ciel's Note:

Ok, ok, fine, were still friends… But seriously… can you not kiss me and molest me? It's just weird and it makes me uncomfortable.

Alois' Note:

Awww, but our reactions are so cute! Anyways, can I spend the night tonight?

Ciel's Note:

Um… For one, I'm not cute, and Two, No you can't. It's a Monday and I don't think Sebastian would want my friends sleeping over tonight.

Alois' Note:

Awww pleeeeeaaaaase? Claude is being an ass lately and I need to get away from him! He's trying to control my life, that gay bastard.

Ciel's Note:

You're a Hypocrite

Alois' Note:

Sooo…. Is that a yes c: ?

Ciel's Note:

*sigh* Fine… If it's ok with Sebastian.

Alois' Note:

YAAAAAAAY SLEEPOVER WITH CIEL!

Ciel ended the notes there, not writing a response and focusing on the teacher more.

After school Ciel walked up to the spot were Sebastian usually waits on him. The dark haired male had a bit of a surprised look on his face when he saw Alois, though that turned into a smile shortly.

"Alois… I didn't know you went to this school. Why hadn't I seen you with Ciel before?" Sebastian asked and Alois giggled.

"I Just transferred here. I told Claude I was bored of living in that mansion and that I wanted a new one somewhere quiet during the day, and crazy at night. Therefore, here I am. It was amazing that I happened to be put in the same school and classes as Ciel! I say it was god telling us that we were meant to be!" Alois blabbed and Ciel frowned at the last part.

"Alois, you promised!" He reminded the blonde and Alois covered his lips. "Oops, sorry" Alois muttered, not really looking like he was very sorry.

"Anyways, Alois wanted to spend the night… tonight…" Ciel muttered, giving Sebastian a "Don't. you. dare. say. yes." look.

Sebastian was looking directly at Ciel with an evil smile as he responded. "Well of course you can Alois, that shouldn't be a problem at all, considering you could just have Claude drive you over once your packed." Sebastian said and chuckled when Ciel flipped him off from behind Alois.

Alois squealed happily and turned around to face Ciel, grabbing the boy's hands and jumping up and down, though Ciel didn't jump.

"Oh YAAAY! SLEEP OVER AT CIEL'S!" Alois squealed and Ciel juts nodded glumly.

"Yay…" Ciel mumbled in a way that was a disgrace to even fake happiness.

Alois got their address from Sebastian and then hugged Ciel before running off to go find Claude and tell him. As soon as Alois was out of hearing range Ciel turned to Sebastian angrily. "WHAT THE HELL," He growled, "You know I don't like him!" Ciel stated while getting into the passenger's seat of the care.

Sebastian smirked some and shook his head. "You've been to cooped up, having some friend time will be good for you, and besides, Alois seemed fine."

Ciel scoffed and looked out the window as the drove home. "Whatever" He whispered.

Later that day Ciel had finished his homework and was now eating some cake in the living room. The TV was off since he enjoyed the quiet. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian came out of the living room to answer it.

Of course Alois was standing right there and invited himself in as soon as the door opened. The blonde boy glanced around the house happily and then saw the doorway that led to the living room. He smiled and skipped in there, plopping down right beside Ciel and hugging him.

"Cieeeel It's been soo long since we slept over! I missed you so much!" Alois whined and nuzzled Ciel's neck.

Ciel smiled slightly and pushed Alois away from him a bit. "You're so gay…" He mumbled and got a smirk from the comment. The next thing Ciel knew, Alois was extremely close to him with his lips inches from Ciel's ear.

"You know you love it~!" Alois whispered into the boy's ear, and then licked the rim.

**END OF CHAPTER **

**; u ; I told Alois about this and he was like " ;O; I love you!". / Its so hard not to blush around him. **

**So I hope everyone (especially Alois) loves this c: And yes, I will be putting in many more chapters. I like how I started this and it would be the worst crime in the world not to continue it, so I am! **

**Well then, since it's really late at night and I was stupidly determined to finish it before tomorrow morning, so that I didn't have to make Alois what for his gift, I stayed up till….. *checks time* 3:49 in the morning! Ah, yay for me ; - ;….. I'm ganna be yelled at for staying up all night again XD ooooh well.**

**Pssh, send me reviews **_**or die….**_** XD Jk. Good night everyone. LOVE YOU ALOIS~! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Hey guys I'm back. Anyways so, this chapter and story is and always will be for Sarah 3 and I hope she likes it. ^/^ *sigh* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and I don't really think I need to c: **

Chapter 2, the sleep over

The rest of Monday and the week had been hell for Ciel. He wasn't at all use to Alois yet, and he knew he should get that way since the blonde wouldn't leave him alone.

Ciel had managed to keep the molesting under control, making sure the blonde didn't go too far, but by Friday… he was worn out.

The boy trudged into school, looking like a mess more then likely. He had been woken up late thanks to his jackass guardian and so he rushed to get ready. The boys white button down shirt awkwardly showed one shoulder as it slipped down his arm some, since he forgot to button the top button, and his hair was a mess, not to mention how loosely tied his eye patch was.

Ciel didn't seem to notice things though, since he just yawned and made his way to his locker. Kids stared at him with awkward looks on their faces. More then likely they were talking about him as well, but he didn't care.

Ciel made it to his locker and let his forehead rest on the cold, smooth metal, sighing in slight relief to be able to stop walking for a few minutes.

He dreaded school, since Alois was there almost all the time. He also dreaded this weekend. The blonde had insisted that He stayed over at Ciel's all weekend. What shit that was.

Ciel started to slip to the ground until a pair of arms hitched under his own arms and held him up.

"Aw, my poor little Ciel seems tired… Though if you dress like that when your tired… it's fine with me~!" Alois purred from behind, making sure his breath hit the back of Ciel's neck.

The blue haired boy barely reacted and he tried to stand himself.

"Shut up… not my fault… I was kept awake…Nnnn"

Alois chuckled and licked the rim of the boy's ear, probably enjoying the fact that Ciel didn't have the strength or effort to push Alois away.

Ciel just grunted some and opened his locker awkwardly. Some kids pointed and started whispering things about the two and Alois gave them a "fuck off" glare, smirking when they squealed and ran away.

Ciel felt Alois hand rubbing his chest and then sliding into his shirt, tracing the boy's features. This made Ciel grunt in awkward confusion and squirm slightly.

"Hey… stop that…" He mumbled, yawning some.

Alois chuckled and nuzzled the back of Ciel's neck, humming happily as he indeed, did not stop.

"How can I stop when you look just so damn cute like this?"

"Find a fucking way and I'm not cute… bastard…"

"Hnn~ I'll fuck my into calling you sexy instead of cute if you want~"

"Um… ok now I'm awake… get away from me"

"Awww but your more fun when tired…"

"Go!"

Alois pouted as Ciel pushed him away and grabbed his books, slamming his locker and walking away while buttoning the last button and fixing his shirt so that his Shoulder wasn't showing skin.

He sighed as he walked and stared at the ground, hearing Alois call for him, but saying nothing. He wasn't in the mood. He had been having nightmares lately and they were starting to scare him.

Ciel pressed his books to his chest and shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts that scared him so much. The boy was so lost in thought and worried about his nightmares that he didn't notice an arm move around his waist.

The blonde pulled him closer and examined Ciel's face closely.

"Ciel… are you alright?" The blonde asked with an honestly worried look. It made Ciel feel ashamed of never telling Alois his past, or why he was taken care of by Sebastian instead of his parents, but he wouldn't tell now.

"Yea… fine…" He whispered and gave Alois a glance that meant he really didn't want to talk about it.

Alois noticed this and didn't say much else, staring in front of them and walking along with Ciel. The boy actually enjoyed the quiet company, especially since Alois didn't question him about it.

Once they got to the classroom, all eyes turned on them. For the past week all that happened in class between the two was sexual things that Ciel denied, yet today Ciel hung his head low while Alois quietly comforted him.

This confused every one else entirely as the two walked to their seats and sat down. Alois stared at the back of Ciel's head and forced himself not to do anything, H could since the boy's distress and it made him worry.

The day went by slowly for Ciel and the whole time he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. He messed up on work, he ran into people and things, he almost went to the wrong classes. His worries didn't go well with his lack of sleep. He was getting a bit scared to sleep. Luckily he had Alois; the blonde had been helping him all day, which was surprising… yet nice.

'I guess even Alois has his moments,' Ciel thought as he slowly made his way out of class. He stopped when the perverted teacher, Druitt, called to him.

"Mr. Phantomhive can I speak with you for a moment? After the other children leave, of course." The older male called and Ciel sighed, nodding for Alois to go ahead. The fourteen year old hesitated, but left.

Ciel turned to the Druitt and crossed his arms. "Yes sir?" He asked, wondering why he had been pulled back.

The blonde teacher made his way to Ciel and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Ciel, I've been a bit worried, you seem very upset and tired today." Druitt explained.

This made Ciel's eye twitch and he removed the male's hand. "What else is new?" He mumbled.

Druitt frowned some and touched Ciel's cheek, which was awkward. "Ciel, dear, you need to understand the importance of staying awake during class. After all some amazing, beautiful girl in a pink dress with long dark blue hair could come into the class at any moment like the ravishing rose she is, and you would never notice."

Ciel's eye twitched more and he had a disturbed look. He hated Sebastian for dressing him up like that and showing pictures to Druitt. Was Sebastian trying to get him raped? Probably.

"Um… Sorry sir… I'll try harder… I guess" he whispered and then turned to leave. Druitt grabbed his shoulder from behind and leaned down to were his lips were inches from Ciel's ear.

"Be sure you do Ciel Phantomhive, you wouldn't want anyone taking advantage of you while your in that state, now would you~" Druitt purred.

Ciel didn't respond, he just quickly left the classroom and headed to the car. He couldn't believe what happened and he barely understood it. What was Druitt hinting at when he said that? Alois maybe… Ciel wasn't sure.

Speaking of the devil, Alois ran up to see and gently hugged him.

"Cieeeel what did that weird teacher want from you? He didn't rape you did he?"

"No…."

"Then what?"

"He just told me I should wake up in his class…"

"Oh… well that was a stupid thing to discuss alone."

"Yea…"

Ciel and Alois made there way to Sebastian and got in. Alois had awkwardly already had Claude drop his stuff off, which I'm sure Sebastian hated. Something about those two were just weird.

Once they got to the house Ciel immediately went to his room and laid down. Alois followed and smiled as the boy kicked off his shoes and close his eyes.

Alois walked over and took off his own shoes, picking Ciel up and moving him under the covers. Ciel opened his eyes slightly and groaned in annoyance when he was picked up but stopped when he was laid down again and under the covers. He felt a body beside him and he knew that he had just been pulled into Alois' arms. Ciel was too tired to fight it, so he just nuzzled Alois chest and closed his eyes again.

"Hnn~ Go to sleep Ciel~" Was the last thing the boy heard before he, indeed, fell asleep.

_Chains. His arms and legs were tied. The boy stared at the men in fear as they reached out to him. Why was it always him that got hurt like this? _

_The boys screams seemed like they could be heard everywhere._

Alois opened his eyes when he saw Ciel start to fidget and whimper in his sleep. The sounds of Ciel in distress worried him. Alois hugged Ciel tightly and made soothing sounds.

Ciel soon calmed down and went back into a peaceful sleep. Knowing this Alois was able to go back to sleep. Alois had a feeling they would both need their energy for what the blonde had planned. After all, Ciel wasn't a very fun person when tired.

**End of chapter~ **

**Ok so I know you guys waited awhile for this shit and I'm sorry it sucks but first it got deleted, then I had a mistake in homework problems, then I got bored and erased it and ended up with this…. *sigh* Oh well. I hope future chapters will be better.**

**Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I no own Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel opened his eyes and noticed that he was being held. He was ok with the warmth and what not but that wasn't the point. He looked up and saw a sleeping Alois, which confused him more. Then he remembered that Alois had spent the night and it was probably Saturday.

The boy looked over at his clock and saw that it was three in the morning. "Well at least it's Saturday," he mumbled and sighed, prying himself from the blondes hold.

He really wished Alois would stop being so touchy with him. He didn't want to be touched and he really didn't want to hurt Alois or his feelings. Though, if he kept it up Ciel was going to have to do something about it.

Ciel stood up and yawned. He had gone to sleep early which is more then likely the reason he was awake now.

The boy started walking to the mirror but stopped when he heard a groan from the bed. He turned his head and saw his blonde friend sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Cieeel what are you doing… come back to bed…" Alois yawned and held his arms out, staring at Ciel expectantly. Apparently he was supposed to willingly go back into the blonde's arms and fall asleep. Like that was going to happen.

Ciel turned back around and walked to his mirror, brushing his hair some and taking his eye patch off, which had somehow managed to stay on while he had slept.

The boy set the eye patch on his dresser and took off his shirt. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a fresh, sleeping shirt then he got out some sleeping pants. Ciel put the sleeping shirt on and then took his pants off, putting his sleeping pants on shortly after.

Ciel turned around to see Alois staring at him with his arms still out stretched, like he knew Ciel was going to crawl to him at any second. This made Ciel frown and he walked to the side of the bed where Alois wasn't. He got into the blanket and laid down, making sure he was as far away as possible.

The weird thing was that he didn't hear Alois move. The only sound was breathing. No rustle of the sheets which would mean the blonde had lain down.

Ciel turned onto his other side and stared at Alois. The blonde hadn't lain down and instead turned his upper body so that he was facing Ciel with his arms still outstretched.

Ciel's eye twitched at this and he sighed, rolling back over to face the other way.

"Lie back down and go to sleep you moron…."

"Not until you let me hold you."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Friend's don't do that."

"…"

"What?"

"But…"

"No!"

Alois sighed and laid down, staring at Ciel before scooting a little closer to him, not to where they were touching. If he learned anything from those 'how to raise your hamster' books it was that he should leave them alone as much as possible for the first few days and let them get use to you being there, then you can start to touch them a little. After that they should get use to the contact and you can try more drastic things, but not too much.

Alois just needed to wait until Ciel was use to him, then he could try more things. It didn't matter how he was going to do it, but he would make Ciel his boyfriend, No matter what.

In the morning Ciel woke up and was surprised to see that Alois hadn't clung to him in the middle of the night. He sat up and stretched, looking over at his sleeping friend. He felt a bit mean about how he had acted last night… but oh well. He needed to make it clear to Alois that he didn't want that kind of a relationship.

Ciel stepped out of the bed and took a few minutes to get use to being awake. He looked over and saw Alois shift and open his eyes. He waited until Alois sat up to say anything, otherwise the blonde might have not been awake.

"We should go downstairs. I'm sure Sebastian has breakfast ready." Ciel told Alois and watched as the boy looked at the clock.

"But it's only nine in the morning…. How early does he wake up?"

"On weekdays he wakes up at four but on weekends he wakes up at six."

"W-what…? That's like… really early!"

"Not really… early is three in the morning…"

"Oh… ok!"

Alois jumped out of the bed and almost hugged Ciel, but stopped just in time and backed up.

"Let's go down stairs then!" Alois said and fled the room. It was going to be harder then he thought to not touch his precious Ciel.

The blue haired boy stared in confusion. He had expected Alois to glomp him or something… but he didn't… weird. Maybe he was finally starting to understand what Ciel had been talking about.

Ciel shrugged and left the room, following Alois and going down stairs. When he got in there the smell of pancakes hit him and he licked his lips. Ciel loved it when Sebastian made pancakes. They were delicious.

"Good morning you two, glad to see you're finally up. I would think that after how early you went to bed yesterday you would be up sooner."

"We were but we went back to sleep."

"Ah, I see… pancakes?"

"Sure"

Ciel and Alois sat down at the table and waited until Sebastian put plates of stalked pancakes with syrup on them. Of course Ciel had strawberry flavored syrup, since it tasted the best on pancakes; While Alois had the normal kind.

Ciel happily ate his pancakes, savoring the delicious flavor as he did so. Alois didn't really seem to care as much, though he simply just kept staring at Ciel while he was distracted by the sweet breakfast.

Sebastian seemed to have noticed that since whenever Ciel was paying attention he would see Sebastian giving some kind of demonic look to Alois as he cleaned the mess that he had made when making the pancakes.

That didn't bug Ciel. He was just glad that he had something sweet.

"Soooo what do you want to do today, Ciel?" Alois asked, attempting at getting the boys attention back on him.

"Not sure…"

"Why don't we go to the mall?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"If we do you will try to make me wear shit…"

"W-what…? Meee? Noooo"

"Liar"

"… not fair…"

"Hn…"

"Ok then how about the ice rink?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Augh! Ok fine… bowling?"

"No"

"Movie's?"

"No"

"Skating?"

"No"

"Shopping?"

"Isn't that the same as the mall?"

"…..maybe…"

"No"

"Augh! Then what do you want to do?"

"Not sure"

"…"

"What?"

"Zoo?"

"…Yea ok…"

"Yay!"

The rest of the morning was getting dressed and ready and a lot of begging to get Sebastian to go to the zoo with them. Sebastian didn't like Ciel going places without him, because of some strange fear that he would be kidnapped.

Ciel honestly didn't know who would ever want to kidnap a little brat like him. Hardly anyone could handle his demands and his attitude.

After a long and annoying drive they had finally gotten to the zoo, which Alois was extremely excited about.

Sadly Ciel wasn't able to get Alois to where something… normal. No, Alois insisted on wearing black booty shorts with vans and a tight white shirt with sleeves that stopped at his elbows. Ciel, on the other hand, was wearing a T-shirt with a no sleeve hoodie and jeans with sneakers and, of course, his eye patch.

Ciel sighed as they got out of Sebastian's car and made their way to the entrance of the zoo. They got in, after Sebastian paid, and started walking. At first it was just some shops and a brick path. Then the crossed a small bridge that had a little stream flowing under it and next thing they knew they were in the cat exhibit.

Ciel got an annoyed look on his face as Sebastian stopped and made his way to the where the lion was behind the glass.

"Such a large, beautiful creature… I'm sure you're fur is soft like all the others… king of the pride I would-"

Ciel cut him off by grabbing his sleeve and dragging him away.

"We're skipping this spot…"

Alois frowned and rolled his eyes, following.

"Fiiiine but I don't want to skip where the bugs are!" He said and pranced past Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel probably would have been able to keep up better if he hadn't been dragging Sebastian.

When they got out of that spot and finally caught up to the blonde they decided to got o the petting zoo. Ciel didn't like it very much since the animals there were to close and smelled. They almost seemed able to roam free, how annoying. Another reason Ciel didn't like it was the fact that a goose tried to kill him…

Alois on the other hand, loved it. He kept spazzing around and insisting on riding all of them, even the pigs. He had gotten sad when he was informed that riding the animals wasn't allowed, so Ciel led him to the giant plastic cow. He let Alois sit on there and pretend to be riding it, giving the blonde his fun.

At one point Ciel had gone inside the gates to help feed some goats, since the zoo keeper had insisted that she got a volunteer. Alois had been jumping up and down, clapping and pointing at Ciel. "I want to ride _that_ one!" He squealed and got a glare from Ciel.

After the petting zoo they started heading towards the penguins, but was stopped suddenly by some red headed thing.

The thing stood in front of them with a sharp toothed smile.

"Hello there I'm Grell Sutcliff and I'm the tour guide at the zoo~" Grell cooed and wiggled his ass a little.

Ciel stared at Grell with an expression that meant he really didn't know what to consider him as: A guy, a girl, a friend, an enemy, a shark, some kind of alien? He wasn't very sure.

"Thank you but we don't need any help-"Ciel started but was cut off.

"It's rude to interrupt a lady!" Grell stated and frowned at the boy, then looked back at Sebastian with beaming eyes.

"But Ciel is a lady…" Alois mumbled under his breath, somehow loud enough for Ciel to hear. Of course that meant the blonde received another glare.

Grell took Sebastian's hands in his and smiled up at him.

"So where are you going?" He asked.

"The penguins which are right there and if you don't mind please remove you're hand-"

"Seals it is!" Grell exclaimed and started to drag Sebastian away. The man looked at the two boys with a "don't leave me alone" expression. Ciel groaned. They had someone else to annoy them on this trip, and they were going to see the seals. How annoying indeed.

After awhile of being dragged around by Grell they had managed to escape him and get the hell out of the zoo. Once in the car and driving off Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"Ciel…"

"What?"

"Next time choose skating…"

"Yea… ok…"

"So were ganna go skating next weekend~?"

"Shut up!"

The rest of the night was ok Ciel supposed. They got home, watched a movie, at some supper, and then went to bed. All the while Alois hadn't tried to molest him, glomp him, he didn't even touch him… not even a brush as they passed. It was so very confusing.

Ciel guessed that Alois finally got the message… little did he know how wrong he was.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ok so right when Ciel started dragging Sebastian away from the cats… that's where I had trouble. I had to re-do that part like… five times. I kept losing the data. Like my computer would die, or I would turn it off without realizing I didn't save, or I would think it's shit and re-do it… ene so complicated. Oh well… I hope this chapter was ok. I know some of you probably want slutty Alois but… he's coming :D he just has to get Ciel use to him first! DO NOT PANIC. I REPEAT. DO NOT PANIC. ALOIS CAN ONLY LAST SO LONG WITHOUT MOLESTING CIEL!**

**Lol well alright. School has started so my updates might be longer then usual…. –dodges bullet- ;O; I'm sorry! I know I already take so long but I'm trying!**

**Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it took me FOREVER but I finally got an idea for what I can do in this chapter and guess what? There's something really good in this chapter~ But I'm sure you guys are going to kill me soon after…. Haha…**

**Oh and I'm /finally/ getting my Ciel cosplay! (BOUT TIME DAD) So yay :D and if any of you stalk me on youtube (hurhur I think only like… one of my fans has actually found me on youtube XD) I'll be doing black butler cosplay's on there soon.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Kuroshitsuji. Believe things would much more… rapey if I did c: **

The boy stared out into the night, unsure of what he was looking for. He sighed and lay back down in his bed, feeling uneasy. As to why that was he did not know. The boy had had a rather fair day, very little going wrong, so as to why something bad would happen was unknown.

The boy dismissed it as nothing and closed his eyes. Seconds before falling asleep he heard a crack, but was too far into his sleepy daze to see what it was, therefore going to sleep.

In the morning, when the boy opened his eyes, he instantly knew, something was wrong because, for one, he was being held.

"Wha...?" He mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes. As soon as he made a sound the person holding him began to rock him slowly and cooed in his ear soothingly, almost putting the boy back to sleep.

This boy would have gone back to sleep as well, if common sense hadn't kicked in.

The boy opened his eyes completely and began to struggle weakly, earning a giggle from the one holding him while the person began to stroke his hair and cooed directly into his ear.

The confusion was overwhelming for the boy. He had no clue as that was happening or why.

The boy's eyes slowly closed again and he nuzzles the warm chest that his head was resting on.

"So... beautiful..." whispered the older male that was holding the younger one," and finally mine..."

The boy shifted some and let out a tired mewl, causing the older boy to giggle again.

"Ciel you can't sleep forever~" the older boy cooed, finally revealing the younger's name.

Ciel squirmed slightly and whimpered, obviously trying to stay asleep. Yet, the older male wouldn't allow that. He was getting bored of watching Ciel sleep.

Ciel felt himself being shaken lightly and he opened his eyes, looking up to see none other then Alois Trancy. He got a confused look and opened his mouth to ask a question, but was never able to thanks to the blonde boy connecting their lips.

Ciel's eyes widened at this, but didn't reject. Instead he slowly closed his eyes and almost too quickly opened his mouth when the blonde nibbled on his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Ciel had been so distracted by the kiss that he hadn't even noticed when Alois gently made it to where Ciel was lying on the bed, the blonde hovering over him. Ciel felt Alois' hand gently run down the boy's clothed chest, sending a shiver through him.

Ciel stared at Alois as the boy pulled out of the kiss and smirked down at Ciel. "I Have you know~" He whispered, running a finger gently down Ciel's cheek.

"H-how did you-"

"Shhh~" Alois interrupted, pressing his finger to the boy's lip to quiet him.

Ciel watched, for some reason unable to stop Alois as he leaned down and began to suck on the boy's neck, occasionally biting down and leaving a bruise.

Alois reached his hands down and gently began to unbutton the boy's white sleep shirt, taking his time and watching Ciel's reaction closely. He giggled when he saw the expression on the boy's face, finding his confusion so cute.

Once the boy's shirt was open, exposing his beautiful skin, his hand slid up the boy's stomach until it reached one of the pink buds, beginning to fondle it. Alois was overjoyed when he was rewarded with a soft moan, coming from Ciel.

"You like that~?" He purred, running his tongue down Ciel's neck until he reached the same bud, nipping at it lightly.

Ciel let out a very, very quiet moan due to Alois' actions, shivering when he felt the boy slide his finger down Ciel's stomach and tug at his shorts.

The feeling of someone else slowly and tauntingly pulling his shorts down made him want to barf, but knowing it was Alois gave him an awkward happy feeling. Like maybe the past three weeks of Alois not touching him was just being saved for this surprise.

Ciel shifted awkwardly, a bit uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. He opened his mouth to say something but instead gasped when a finger gently brushed his entrance. By instinct he moved back, staring at Alois in shock.

The blonde just tsk'd and moved forward, taking hold of the boy's hips and pulling him closer.

"Ciel you realize you after to be close to me for it to work, right~?" asked Alois, receiving a blank look from Ciel. Alois looked at the door, and then back at Ciel.

Ciel could literally see he was thinking, considering Ciel guessed the boy didn't think all that often and when he did he must be quiet.

Ciel watched as Alois brought his fingers up to the boy's mouth, slowly pushing them in and mouthing the word "Suck". Ciel stared for a second and slowly did as he was told, running his tongue along the boys fingers.

Alois hummed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a condom and lube. 'Like really…? Why am I doing this if you had lu- of he's cruel….' Thought Ciel, now blushing at the fact that he willingly did this.

The smirk on Alois' face meant he knew what Ciel had figured out, and the chuckle concluded that.

"So you do want it, hmm?" Alois purred, slowly grinding his clothed organ against the boy's unclothed groan, causing the boy to whimper and bite his lip to hold back the other sound, forgetting Alois' fingers were in his mouth and biting him instead.

Alois pulled his fingers out and frowned some. "Be nice," He mumbled, rubbing his finger lightly. "Oh well you still did pretty well~" He hummed, opening the lube and getting his fingers covered in for what… just to make sure maybe? Ciel wasn't sure. After that the boy closed the top and reached down, rubbing the younger's entrance gently while humming.

Ciel gasped and forced himself not to move, staring at Alois while awkwardly blushing. The look on Alois' face was obvious success as the blonde slipped his finger into the younger's entrance, receiving a yelp of pain from Ciel.

Then the worst thing ever could have happened…. Ciel woke up.

The boy fluttered his eyes open and quickly sat up. He was in his room… alone… dressed. "DAMMIT!" He yelled, hitting the spot beside him.

Ciel looked at the time to see it was Four 29 in the morning, a minute before his alarm would go off to wake him up. He growled and turned the machine off before it would start beeping, and slipped out of bed.

Did he seriously just have that dream? That was… that was terrible! Why would he be dreaming that? It made no sense, it was upsetting and just down right wrong. He didn't want Alois! There was no way that was possible! Of course he couldn't want Alois… not when he had finally been leaving Ciel alone.

What kind of screwed up mixed signals would that send? "Oh by the way can you start touching me again?" Ciel muttered and shook his head in anger. "That's so stupid!" He growled while taking off his sleep clothes and getting into the shower. The boy turned on the hot water and continued to mutter his discomfort to himself while washing his hair and body.

Afterwards, once dressed and dry. He went downstairs to get breakfast. Sebastian was already awake, of course, and had his breakfast ready and waiting for him.

"Sounds like you had a rough night," Sebastian chuckled. Ciel froze and looked at Sebastian.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh it's just you were making some… pretty arousing sounds last nigh—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I WAS NOT!"

Sebastian chuckled and left the kitchen while Ciel, angry and blushing, sat down and began eating.

After that he went upstairs, brushed his teeth, dried his hair and brushed it, then got his backpack and headed downstairs where Sebastian would be waiting to drive him to school.

"Oh I have to work late tonight, so I can't pick you up after school," Sebastian said while they walked outside and headed to the car.

"Ok…"

The car ride was agonizing, considering Sebastian wouldn't stop giving him those weird looks. At one point he even went to the extent of teasing Ciel and placing his hand on the boy's thigh, whispering "You like that?" Like Alois had done in the dream.

Ciel fumed at Sebastian, watching the man laugh and pull his hand away. He was dead when he gets home! Completely and totally dead!

Once at school Ciel made his way to his locker, he set what he didn't need in there and then held his books as well as closed his locker. He turned and started walking, but stopped when he was tapped on the shoulder.

Ciel turned his gaze and paled as he saw Alois, remembering his dream.

"Hey Seal~" Alois hummed, moving beside the boy.

"That's not how you say my name…" Ciel muttered as he continued to walk, looking away so they weren't making eye contact. His dream was just so weird… He couldn't look at Alois without blushing.

The blonde seemed to notice this too, considering he even went to the point of putting his arm on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel was staring elsewhere now with an upset, blushing expression. God he couldn't get the dream out of his mind… and Alois wasn't making it much better.

The rest of the day went by horribly. Ciel was sure Alois made him blush more then fifty times, just by barely touching him. But what's worse was that that's all Alois did. Barely touch him! No glomping, no licking, no mocking about how badly he knew Ciel wanted him. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ALOIS?

This had been going on for to long and it was driving Ciel crazy! He wasn't a very patient person in the first place, so one could only imagine the boy's distress.

First period almost killed Ciel, considering Alois sat right behind him. They kept passing notes and somehow Alois had found a way to kick Ciel's foot whenever he wouldn't or forgot to pass the note back.

Second period made hell seem better then what he had to go through. Ciel had been working when he heard whispers and glanced across the room, only to find Alois flirting with some guy that had purple hair. Ciel couldn't believe it… but it actually hurt him.

Third and fourth period was an Alois free zone. Though, that didn't stop Ciel's mind from thinking about him. That period had far too many sighs then Ciel would have liked. Everyone, including the teacher, thought he was getting depressed or something. Maybe he was.

Lunch sucked since Ciel found that Alois went to go sit with that purple haired kid and two other boys that looked at him. Ciel was shocked and more hurt then ever, sitting and eating alone. Of course, being so depressed about how Alois had chosen those three over him, he hadn't realized Alois was staring at him from across the room the entire time.

During fifth period Ciel had gone from sad to upset so he refused to even look at Alois. After a long period of trying to get the boys attention, and rude or angry comebacks being returned to the blonde, Alois had finally managed to get Ciel to talk to him by sixth period. Granted, the talking wasn't very nice.

As the final bell rang, Ciel's relief only lasted seconds.

"Hey Ciel Claude has to work late with Sebastian, so I'm suppose to walk home with you to make sure you get there safe and sound!" Alois said while running up to Ciel and quickly hugging him, then pulling away.

"No!" Ciel snapped instantly, glaring at the blonde.

"What why not?"

"Why don't you just go walk those triplets home or something?"

"Ciel what are you- whoa wait.. are you… jealous?"

"NO"

"Ciel's jealous? Oh em gee!"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS YOU ASS WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALO—"

In the midst of the fighting while crossing the street Ciel hadn't even noticed the white van hurtling his way.

Ciel turned slowly, time seeming to go slower as he watched the van come closer and closer to him. It was like he was frozen. That adrenalin that was said to burst in a terrible moment when you need it, never came.

Ciel was sure he was going to be hit when he heard someone scream his name and he was pushed out of the way. The van came to a stop and there was a loud thud, though, not from Ciel hitting the ground safely. No…. The thud came from the terrible… wrenching sound of Alois' body making contact with the van.

**End of chapter**

**-Dodges the missiles- OK, OK DO NOT KILL ME!**

**I was just… sitting here trying to figure out what to do… and that popped into mind. Ok you don't have to tell me I know how much I suck at these chapters, but you know what? I sorta liked this one. I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next so hopefully the chapter will come faster! c: Yay right? YER!**

**Hurhur I'm sure Sarah is just glad I posted it XD **

**I got called a betch in the making of typing this . So rude. Lawl but you gatta love her.**

**Byebye for now~~~~ Oh and don't forget to review or I'll shove the van at you~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here~~~ Yay! Ok so… I know I freaked everyone out because of my last chapter, but just STAY CALM. NO BODY PANIC. If you do you'll only make it worse for yourselves ha… Ok I'll start now.**

You're never sure if someone really loves you until they risk their lives to save you.

Your never sure how you feel until you have to face the cruel of watching the one you love die.

Ciel slowly sat up, eyes shut closed. His hands were burning like crazy and his les bleeding. Though, that didn't matter.

As Ciel opened his eyes he saw the horrible truth. Alois was laying, motionless, a few feet away from the now stopped van. The man in the van was bent of the steering wheel, bleeding some and puking.

Ciel managed to crawl over to Alois, tears streaming down his face as he got closer to the bleeding body. Alois' leg was so bent in an awkward way and there was so much blood that Ciel couldn't tell where it was all coming from.

As Ciel got closer he reached out and pulled the limp body in his arms, getting nothing but a weak groan out of Alois.

Ok…good…he was alive… for now.

Other people nearby had seen the accident and were gathering around, one women was on the phone with the ambulance.

A woman came up to Ciel and Alois, bending down and trying to see if he was ok. Though this only made Ciel hold onto Alois tighter, worried that she was going to separate them.

The women did no such thing, though. Instead she spoke into some form of intercom, asking for more police, and then comforted Ciel by letting him know help would be there shortly.

It didn't take long at all before an ambulance, sirens blaring, pulled up close to them. People rushed out of the van with a gurney and made it over to Alois. Ciel didn't want to let go though, even though he knew that if he didn't Alois would die. He forced himself to let them put Alois on the gurney, and watched as they put Alois in the back of the ambulance. A man picked Ciel up, to his surprise, and went in the back of the ambulance as well. Ciel was set down near Alois, watching as they hooked some things up to him and were cleaning away the blood.

He had to look away though, not wanting to see all of it. It was… too much. When someone came and asked if he needed help he yelled at them to put all there attention on Alois.

In surprise by Ciel's out burst, they did.

Ciel felt terrible… if he hadn't yelled at Alois… if he had just let him play around and ignore it… maybe they would have both missed the van.

The ride to the hospital took what seemed like forever. He knew they needed to get Alois there. So why did it take so long?

When they finally got there the back doors to the van opened and Alois was rolled out, unconscious by now. During the ride Alois had woken up and gotten knocked out several times. Every time he woke up he looked at Ciel, who started crying again every time he was looked at.

Ciel looked outside the van and was surprised to see Sebastian and Claude pulling up into the driveway, Claude getting out and following the medics in with Alois, while Sebastian ran over to him.

Sebastian picked Ciel up immediately and held onto him tightly while Ciel cried on Sebastian.

They didn't speak to each other, though Sebastian never set him down as they went in the hospital as well.

To Ciel's displeasure he had to be put in a separate room then Alois, considering he had been a bit wounded as well. He really wanted to be with Alois, but the doctors and Sebastian wouldn't let him.

His leg and hands had been bandaged, to stop the bleeding, and they had poured alcohol on his hands before they were bandaged up. That stung badly.

Ciel was laying down in the bed at the hospital, his eyes closed. He could feel Sebastian stroking his hair and telling him everything was going to be ok… but he didn't believe him.

What if Alois died? What if his leg was broken forever? What if he wouldn't be able to talk? Or eat? Or breathe? There were so many things that could go wrong he didn't believe everything would be ok. He was so worried.

Even though Ciel wanted to be awake when he someone came to tell them whether or not Alois was ok…. He wound up drifting off into the nightmare realm anyways. As he fell asleep, he heard Sebastian whisper something and wipe his tears away, but he wasn't able to catch what he had said.

Ciel woke up several hours later, it was late by now, yet Sebastian was still there. Even though he was sleeping in a chair a bit farther away, he was there. Ciel slipped out of bed, wincing at the pain in his leg. He limped to the door and slid it open.

"Young man you can't be out of your room—"

"Shut the hell up and tell me where Alois Trancy is now!" Ciel snapped.

The nurse jumped back and stared at Ciel. "Room 208… just down the hall…" She whispered.

Ciel ignored anything else from her and went in that direction. He had to lean against the wall for support, but he didn't care.

When he got to the room he went inside. Claude looked up from the book he was reading and then simply looked back down, continuing to read.

Ciel walked over to Alois, seeing him wrapped up in a few casts and bandages. He let out a sigh of relief to see he was still breathing, and pulled out a chair to sit beside him.

Claude looked at Ciel, got up, and then left. Ciel didn't mind though, he just wanted to see Alois.

Ciel waited for what seemed like forever, watching Alois quietly. It was all he could do not to cry… seeing Alois like this… and it was his fault.

Ciel let out a shaky breathe and laid his head down on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off again.

Ciel awoke to his hair being stroked. He kept his head down for bit, just enjoying it, and then remembered where he was. His eyes snapped open and his head shot up. Alois was awake…

"Alois…."

"Yes?"

Ciel watched as Alois scooted over some, and patted the spot beside him. Ciel forced himself not to cry, and carefully got in beside Alois. He gently laid his hand on the blonde's stomach, looking anywhere but at Alois.

"Cieeel~" Alois whispered.

Ciel looked up at Alois to see him… smiling? Who would be _smiling _after they get hit by a van! Alois would… only him. He was crazy.

Ciel didn't smile. He shook his head and laid it down close to Alois' shoulder. He saw the blonde's smile fade and get replaced with a slightly sad expression.

"Ciel…what's wrong?"

Ciel froze and his eye twitched, looking up at Alois.

"What the hell do you think is wrong? You got hit by a van when it should have been me!"

"Nooo"

"Yeees!"

"Noooooooo"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES"

Ciel paused as he realized what they were doing and Alois giggled, putting his good arm around Ciel and pulling him a bit closer.

"If you had gotten hit… I wouldn't have forgiven myself," Alois whispered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel shook his head, looking away. He couldn't believe this… it was… so very annoying yet… so sweet. He sighed and bit his lip.

"Alois…."

"Yes?"

"…"

"What is it, seal?"

Ciel's eye twitched and he sighed. Sometimes he wondered just how Alois could be so annoying even in these situations… he's such a troll.

"…."

"Ooook fine. What is it, _Ciel_?"

"Uhm…."

Alois smiled and closed his eyes again, keeping Ciel as close as he could. Ciel stayed quiet for awhile until he felt thought Alois was sleeping. He shook him just barely to make sure the blonde was.

"Alois… I love you…" He whispered, laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

He wasn't tired, he just didn't want to leave right now…. He never wanted to leave.

"I love you too~" He heard Alois whisper, Ciel's face lighting up in red.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ok so… yea . Next chapter will be longer but this is all I really wanted for chapter five. Sarah seriously wouldn't stop bugging me about this XD kept asking questions I couldn't answer. **

**Lol ok don't forget to Review! Because if you forget to review then I'll forget to upload c: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeey Guys. A few people responded to my last chapter and yeah I guess their right that is a shitty way to end a story. Soooo here's another crack chapter just for yall's amusement. Yeah. Go ahead. Love me and some other shit like that XD **

**Idk my brain is forming an idea don't ask what it's gonna be for this chapter. My vacation from writing has given me a lot of brain juice so yeah. I'm sure I'll be able to write these things better. You're weeeelcoooome.**

**Oh and btw. I know VERY WELL that I will have mistake's. The thing I'm using to type this does not have spell check but I'm usually good at catching my own mistakes most of the time *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own this story.**

**Chapter six- ****Bad behavior.**

It had been a few months since the accident, three to be persice. Ciel had been very happy with his new boyfriend, though he didn't see why he shouldn't. Alois was to clingy to him so he never really worried about cheating. He was very romantic when he wanted to be. Sure the blonde was annoying most of the time... but that was okay.

Ciel laid on his bed, Saturday morning sunshine shining through his window and screwing his vision up once he finally opened his eyes. He sat up and squinted, glaring at the light. Ugh. Mornings, even on a Saturda, were not fun.

Ciel slid out of bed and brushed his hair, then went down stairs and into the kitchen where a plate of toast was waiting for him. He sat down and picked up the toast, noticing the butter that had been spread on it and smiling. Sebastian always knew how he liked it.

Ciel munched on the toast somewhat happily and looked around the kitchen, wondering where Sebastian was. Ever since that day in the hospital when Ciel admitted his feelings for Alois Sebastian hadn't really spoken to him. No real conversations happened between them and it confused Ciel.

The boy finished his toast then put his plate in the dishwasher, going into the living to see if Sebastian was being lazy and watching his old man soap opera's.

Ciel, being correct of course, spotted Sebastian sitting on the couch with a box of tissue's in his hands to dry his "manly" tears. Ciel rolled his eyes at this and ignored the soap opera that was on the television as he walked over to Sebastian. 

"Hey is it okay if I meet Alois at-" Ciel began but was quickly interrupted as the blonde's name was mentioned.

"No," Sebastian muttered, not looking at Ciel. This made the boy frown.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair."

"It's more then fair."

"How?"

"Because I said it was."

"Ugh."

"Yeah. Go groan in your room."

Ciel glared at Sebastian and walked off, wondering what bug bit his balls this morning. Geez he knew old men were cranky but Ciel was sure Sebastian reached a whole new level.

Once in his room again Ciel took a shower, got dressed, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, and made up his bed. Once all that was finished he took out his cellphone and turned it on. That annoying little screen that popped up to state where the phone came from, which was AT&T, and Ciel waited for it to go away. A quick text to Ciel informed Alois that he couldn't go and then the phone was back on the dresser.

Ciel turned away from the phone and walked maybe two steps before the sound of him recieving a text from Alois went off, and he knew who it was do to the fact that Alois had recorded his annoying laugh and set it for his contact only.

Ciel would have changed it to something like "dumbass just texted you" but if Alois heard that he would start crying.

Now let Ciel just say... He spent SEVERAL minutes going over to his phone, replying, then starting to walk away before having to go back. Finally he just took his phone with him.

_Text's:_

_Ciel: Hey I can't go c u 2day._

_Alois: ? Y not?_

_Ciel: Sebastian is a dick_

_Alois: UGH. He's always getting in the waaaaaaaaaay._

_Ciel: Ya I know._

_Alois: Oh I have an idea._

_Ciel: Hm?_

_Alois: Sneak out urwindow. :)_

_Ciel: ...I am upstairs u r a dumbass. _

_Alois: Nooo silly there's a little latter like pattern in ur wall. How do u think I get into ur house and watch u sleep at night?_

_Ciel: U DO WHAT?_

_Alois: NOOOOOOTHING! Anyways just climb down that and meet me at movies. Luv u don't kill me! 3_

_Ciel: ALOIS ANSWER ME. WHAT THE HELL DID U MEAN?_

_Ciel: ALOIS?_

_Ciel: ALOIS ANSWER ME!_

_Ciel: UGH. BITCH._

Ciel set his phone down and sighed. Usually when Sebastian unfairly told him to do things Ciel sulked in his room all day and refused to come down. Perhaps he wouldn't notice if Ciel snuck out.

Ciel went over to his window and opened it, looking down to see Alois had been correct about the ladder like pattern in his wall.

"That little bitch..." Ciel muttered, climbing down the wall and jumping onto the grass when it was safe. Ciel looked at the sidewalk and side, running up to it and heading towards the theater's where he would be meeting Alois.

Now... perhaps Ciel would have had a smart plan if he hadn't made three mistakes.

Mistake 1. He did not lock his door.

Mistake 2. He left his phone in his room.

Mistake 3. He left the window open.

Ciel didn't notice those, though. Not at all. Instead of bothering to pay attention he angrily walked to where he knew Alois was.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had begun to feel guilty for how he had been to Ciel earlier. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad to let him go. The man sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen and glancing at the stairs. He stared at them for awhile before shaking his head and going to his room, passing through the living room to get there.

Sebastian knew Ciel wouldn't want to talk to him for the rest of the day. That boy was so annoying. If things were not exactly how he wanted them he would throw a fit. Sebastian needed to figure out how to straighten this attitude out of him.

Sebastian paused outside his door and shook his head, turning and going back through the living room, into the kitchen and upstairs. He stopped at Ciel's door and eyed it.

"Ciel, I apoligize for being so rude. I guess if you really want to you can go meet Alois," Sebastian called. He blinked and listened as he got no response. The curves of his mouth turned downward and a confused look appeared on his face.

"Ciel?" He called again, opening the door. The fact that the boy wasn't in there was also confusing.

Sebastian noticed the Ciel's cellphone and went to pick it up, turning sleep mode off and noticing his newly sent texts to Alois. Call him snoopy if you want he was simply a parent doing his job, so he read the boy's text's.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he scowled, looking over at the open window.

"Why that little..."

**~End of chapter~**

**Blarg Blarg shit chapter. I was kinda in a rush but ohhhh well. A hurrhurr I hated using text typing. That just breaks my normal typing law and I was like " *slowly types* THIS. ISN'T. WORKING. D:"**

***Shrugs* Hope you all liked it and don't judge me I know my writing isn't all that good XD**

**Review if you looove me and my chaaapter~ o u o No really. Reveiw.**

**review or dieeeeeeeeeeeee- from lack of next chapter. **


End file.
